First Kisses
by CrazyWriterr
Summary: A little one-shot of how I think Bella and Edward's first kiss would be, if he was a King and she was his Royal Advisor. Summary sucks.


Bella Swan was walking down the pathway of a beautiful castle. She was picking out flowers for the King as she walked to her job as the King's Royal Advisor. She used a long and narrow key to open the gates, and once she was inside, she ran straight up to King Edward Cullen's personal balcony. Bella knocked on the window and stepped back.

The blood-red curtains were pushed to the side and the King opened one of the balcony doors for his Royal Advisor. He groaned and stretched.

Bella looked away as Edward stretched, showing his clearly chiseled stomach as he was wearing no shirt on and only sweatpants on. _No wonder he was named most beautiful person in the kingdom. _Bella chastised herself for thinking those thoughts about her best friend.

"What's on the agenda today, Bells?" Edward poked at Bella's button nose, which he always thought was cute.

Bella giggled. She brought her notepad from her messenger bag she had with her and she skimmed through the King's activities for today. "Hmm," She hummed. "Not much, you have to go into town and be at the new bookstore's opening and cut the little thingy-mabob."

Edward smirked. "Really, Bells?" He sat down on his plush bed. "Thingy-mabob?"

"Well, I don't know what to call that red thing that they always make you cut for the opening, so I'm calling it that!" Bella stuck her tongue out at the King.

"You know I could have you fired for that, right Bella? I could have you banished from this kingdom for talking back to the great almighty king!" He joked, getting up from his bed and moving to Bella slowly, acting as if he was going to attack her.

"Yes, and I don't care, besides, this isn't Oz, Wiz." Bella joked and started to back up.

Edward put his eyebrows up as if to say, _Really? _

Bella nodded. "I mean it. I don't care." She smiled.

Edward jumped and began tickling Bella. "You don't really mean that, Bells! You love me too much to leave me here, not knowing what to do."

Bella was started to get out of breath. "T-that w-would be a s-s-sight-t!" She squealed because Edward kept tickling her. "E-edward! P-please s-stop-p!" She giggled.

"Fine, then tell me you love me, Bella." He smiled. _If only she knew how much _**I** _really love her. _He thought to himself.

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"Bella?" Edward used one hand to put to his chest and appeared sad. "C'mon, you're breaking a dude's heart here."

"F-fine!" Bella mumbled something at the end, which Edward pretended not to hear.

"Ahh, what was that, Bells? I didn't quite catch that!" He began tickling her even harder, much to his enjoyment.

Bella mumbled again. Tears were coming out of her eyes from how much she was laughing.

"Sorry, Bella. Didn't hear you, one more time?" Edward faced his ear towards Bella's mouth, acting as if he never heard her.

"I LOVE YOU!" Bella managed to get out. Almost immediately, Edward's hands stopped.

He laid next to her. "See, that's all you had to do." He smiled.

What happened next, they will both remember for the rest of their lives.

Edward leaned in to kiss Bella on the cheek, when Bella accidentally turned her head to do the same, but they kissed each other instead. As their lips touched, an electric current went through them, building up the enjoyment.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella." Edward blushed.

"Shut up and do it again." Bella smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again. She smiled as she felt Edward's velvet lips slide across her own lips twice more before Edward slowly traced his tongue around her bottom lip. Edward put his hands on either side of her cheeks and pulled Bella on top of him. Bella slowly opened her mouth, granting him access to her mouth. Edward poked his tongue in slowly, making sure Bella was okay with it, once he heard her moan and press herself harder to him, their tongues began to dance and battle for dominance. Bella won, as Edward's self-control was dwindling. They pulled away, with swollen lips as they each whispered,

"Wow." They smiled at each other and just held each other close.

"And that is how mine and your father's relationship began." The now Queen Bella Cullen told her young four kids.

"Momma, how come you didn't tell daddy before, that you loved him?" Tristan, the youngest of four asked.

"Because it was said that only Royals marry Royals." Bella smiled at her young son.

"But that didn't stop her from marrying me. And that didn't stop us from going against everyone." A deep, velvet voice rang out.

"Daddy!" The four children tackled their father.

"Had a nice story time, babe?" Edward walked in, and asked his wife of 24 years.

"Yes, I did. Now Tristan, Christopher, Angela, and Jennifer wash up for dinner. Your sister Renesmee is coming to visit us after her long honeymoon." Bella ordered the children with a stern look.

The children groaned, but did as they were told and walked out of the room.

Edward wrapped his arms around Bella's waist and put his chin on her shoulder as they looked out of the balcony window. "I still can't stand that boy she married." He grumbled.

"His name is Jacob, now hush, Edward." She silenced his complains with a kiss with the same passion as their first one.

**What do you think of it? This little one-shot was an assignment for school . I wanted to add more parts , but I couldn't because I was scared the teacher was going to yell at me for using inappropriate things . It originally had the House of Night Characters in it , but I changed it to Twilight . (: Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
